


Her dick

by dynamaxes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Growth, Large Cock, Penis Size, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamaxes/pseuds/dynamaxes
Summary: She wants the D... but not in that way. It's pretty bad, since I write while masturbating, yeah, yah
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	Her dick

She had fallen in love.  
There were so many different kinds of love. This, specifically, was of a carnal kind.  
The girl had seen a certain dick on the Internet. It was, for her, a really special one.  
Big, burly, thick, long. These were the thoughts that came up to her when she looked, or thought of —something she did a lot— that dick. Moreover, it happened to be attached to a girl that she thought was great — clever, nice, tall, strong, sexy, and hung to top all that.  
“So unfair… That big, hard, and beautiful dick, I want it to be mine”.  
She wanted to feel it, to know how it tasted, how much it weighed, how far would it reach inside of her.  
But she didn't just want it and the person it was attached to.  
She wanted to feel it on her own body.  
As in — ‘I wish that was mine, I wish I could make her mine with it’, she fantasized when she went to sleep that night.  
Not that she wasn't small, anyway.  
And yet,she came various times in a row, thinking about that particular scenario.  
The feeling of it growing huge and hard.  
The thickness between her lithe fingers.  
The extra weight between her thin legs.  
She could come again and again, and was able to get ready again almost without rest.  
If she had one that size, she thought as she fell asleep— she would become akin to a sex goddess.

The day started almost like normal, only had she not overslept. She took care of her usual routine at a faster pace, and went to school. Her pants felt tight, and hardly fitted at first, and yet she didn't give it a lot of thought.

However, something had definitely changed when she arrived to school. Looks came all over her. Surely, she had to have at least bad hair after all that running.

Or so she thought — then came the time to go to the bathroom.  
Of course, she had already gone as soon as she woke up, but she didn't think much of it. She was half asleep, after all.  
Lowering her pants was harder than usual, again. She wondered if they hadn't shrunk in the washer.

Until she dropped them and became fully aware of what was happening.  
First came the unfamiliar lifting of a nuisance, and then the unfamiliar weight. The falling of whatever she had in her pants almost made a whooshing effect.  
Then came the sight.  
Her dick looked way bigger that it had been. Flaccid, it was bigger than the average’s erection and almost as big as her bigger than average one.  
The simple shock of that —the sight, the weight— had made her instantly and insatiably horny, even though she was in a bathroom stall.  
Therefore, it was growing. At a fast pace, too. She could feel the blood filling the not so soft member, and the undeniable weight between her thin legs.  
Fully grown, it was a monster of a thing. Veiny, uniformly thick, ludicrously long, and still incredibly and miraculously hard as a rock, it was dripping precum.  
And against her thin legs, average body, and small hands, it looked even more massive than it felt.  
She of course, had realized the nature of the situation as soon as the huge snake had reached its absurd peak size.  
This was the cock she had fallen in love with.


End file.
